


【Fgo】【咕哒君x兰陵王】时间悖论

by Icefllaya



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefllaya/pseuds/Icefllaya





	【Fgo】【咕哒君x兰陵王】时间悖论

#说在前面#

惯例提醒，请注意cp

还是那个敌方兰陵王，有关于2.3之后fgo主线的杜撰

这篇是《豢养》和《饿》时间线的后续，也是完结篇，写第一篇的时候真没想到我居然能连着搞了兰陵王小可爱三篇（x

**那么，请各位系好安全带，到终点之前谁都别想下车。**

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

恋人之间的相处是怎么样的呢？

十指相扣的双手，低声诉说的爱语，耳鬓厮磨的亲吻，纠缠交叠的身体——

——甚至是激情放纵的交媾。

 

人类的习惯是一种很可怕的东西。其本质源自于生物通过长年淘汰形成的稳定遗传基因从而带来的适应性。

兰陵王并不清楚影响自己的是不是所谓的生物本能。和藤丸立香的发展让不论生前还是死后都洁身自好的兰陵王食髓知味，对性欲的渴望被激发之后得到满足反而让他逐渐沉溺于藤丸立香带给他的一次次纵情。

是恋人吧？

某次缠绵之后，兰陵王伏在藤丸立香的胸口问。御主和兰陵王的身高相差不多，但少年总是喜欢把年长许多的兰陵王搂在怀里，安抚地揉着他脑后的头发。

兰陵王听到少年的胸口传来闷闷的笑声，然后紧了紧环着自己的手臂。

年轻的御主从来没有正面回答过他的问题，却总是对提出问题的爱人报以宠溺温和的笑容。那种神情对于未及弱冠的藤丸立香来说太过罕见，以至于兰陵王渐渐可以放下年长者的矜持，在御主时而放纵下小小地撒个娇，趁藤丸立香梳理着他的银发时蹭上少年温热的掌心，或者像终于肯亲近人的大型猫科动物一样用头顶抵上御主的肩窝。

这次也无不同。听到御主笑声的兰陵王有些使小性子地咬上了少年胸口的肌肉，等到少年的笑声戛然而止时又伸出舌头轻轻舔了舔被咬红的那块皮肤，换来天翻地覆的视角变化。藤丸立香撑在兰陵王身上，蓝得不见底的眼眸带着笑意，双手和兰陵王十指交握，把自己挤进兰陵王的大腿中间，再次勃起的性器埋进了身下人的体内。

刚结束一次性事的身体温度刚好，兰陵王勾起大腿盘上御主的腰，喘息着摆动腰肢适应着藤丸立香的突然闯入，引导那根灼热的东西往更深的地方前进。

藤丸立香保持着下身的抽插运动，低下头衔住兰陵王水润的嘴唇——他们之前刚交换过亲吻，所以兰陵王的嘴唇像刚做好的樱花果冻一样，看起来口感很好。

在湿漉漉的亲吻和肢体纠缠中，兰陵王眯起眼睛看向在他身上勤奋耕耘的御主，少年御主那双在情事中近乎绀青的眼眸里似乎有了自己的影子。

“长恭，”藤丸立香略带沙哑的呢喃声顺着他的吐息传至兰陵王的左耳，“长恭，长恭……”

如果他能一直这么叫他就好了。兰陵王觉得自己大概了患上了斯德哥尔摩综合征。

曾经是敌人，被强迫着改变了灵基，半强迫或者自愿地和藤丸立香多次发生关系这些事情都已经不重要了。

这就够了。被紧拥着攀上高峰的瞬间，兰陵王浑浑噩噩的脑子里这么想着。

 

他爱他，这就够了。

 

第四异闻带的俱卢之战被顺利剪定，连被誉为A组之首的基尔什塔利亚·沃代姆所在的第五异闻带也在他怒吼着不甘心的声音中被藤丸立香无情斩断，一切顺利得令兰陵王无法相信这个御主和之前三个异闻带苦战不已的藤丸立香是同一个人。

“芥雏子你这叛徒！带着你的狗一起向那个三流魔术师摇尾乞怜吗！”基尔什塔利亚颜面尽失，只能怒视着对面被兰陵王挡在身后的藤丸立香。

“什么……你这！”虞美人当然受不得这等狂言，正要投出自己的剑，被藤丸立香挥了挥手拦下。

迦勒底的御主给一边待命的兰陵王递了个眼神。兰陵王会意，漠然地挥剑斩下了被打败的Lancer，伴随着英灵回归英灵座的金色光芒，兰陵王甩剑撇掉剑上的血。

“我们还要去拆空想树。”藤丸立香上前拍了拍兰陵王的肩，又示意虞美人放弃和那个败犬的争执。

虞美人愤愤不平地收起武器跟上前方的部队，却不经意看到藤丸立香回眸看向基尔什塔利亚的刺骨眼神。尽管那个眼神并不是看向她，虞美人还是不禁打了个寒噤，顺便为已然情绪崩溃的A组leader默了个哀。「如果是说他也就算了，偏偏连带骂上了长恭。」虞美人心里不禁叹气，要知道，藤丸立香对他人向来宽容，只是落到兰陵王身上却毫厘不肯退让，眦睚必报到虞美人也是分不清到底是藤丸立香的极端占有欲在作怪还是对爱人的袒护。

「明明是他当初把长恭的尊严践踏到泥里。」虞美人垂头甩了一把自己的长发，决定不再去想这两人奇怪的关系，快步追上走在前方的御主和好友。不出她所料，第五异闻带切除后，她再也听到过基尔什塔利亚的消息，那位优秀的魔术师大约是被藤丸立香以什么手段消灭了吧。虽然那个言峰绮礼更像是会做出这种事的人，但是从与藤丸立香不长时间的接触中虞美人还是无理由地觉得是那个“怪物”御主的手笔。

不知是否因为藤丸立香某种程度上还是受到了敌方的挑衅，之后对异闻带的攻略速度明显加快了。

藤丸立香的笑容明显减少，有时甚至连应付一下自己的寻常人设都不愿意，而他最忠实的从者，身为御主的剑的兰陵王也只是戴上面具陪在藤丸立香的身边。

“立香，你需要休息。”兰陵王难得强硬地制止了藤丸立香在战备室摧残自己的行为，他按住了御主企图挣扎的手臂。

难掩疲惫之色的御主抬眼看他。

兰陵王抚上藤丸立香的脸，用大拇指腹轻轻摩挲对方眼下的乌青，御主配合地蹭上兰陵王的手掌。

“你需要休息。”

“但是长恭，”少年御主勾起一个有些无奈也有些难过的笑容，“我没有时间了——”

兰陵王近乎想要脱口而出，质问面前的少年到底在谋算些什么，可是他对着藤丸立香那像是在回忆什么的柔和神情问不出口。迦勒底的御主已经脱离他原本的形象太远了，甚至兰陵王心中起疑，到底是从什么时候开始他默认藤丸立香是一个坚强温和，偶尔调皮但关键时刻可靠的少年御主形象了？

面前的这个家伙，明明和那些形容词不相关。

兰陵王曾经旁敲侧击问过玛修——那个和藤丸立香一同经历过人理烧却，并肩奋战了几个异闻带的少女——而玛修很真诚地回答他，“前辈是个很温柔的人。”

“虽然前辈有时候会像捣蛋鬼一样啦，”紫发少女想起了过去迦勒底的欢乐时光，那时大家都在，而现在……这让玛修刚刚柔和起来的表情又沉寂下去，“但是前辈是很可靠的人，如果不是前辈在支撑着我们，我们也不会挺过这么多战斗，一不小心前辈就成了迦勒底的精神支柱呢。”少女十指交叉摆在身前，露出一个羞涩的笑容，“所以我很庆幸迦勒底的御主是前辈哦。”

“玛修真是个好姑娘。”约是被玛修率真的善意所感染，兰陵王稍稍放下了他的防备。

少女所描述的对藤丸立香的印象和兰陵王自己的相吻合，但是怎么看都和藤丸立香在自己面前的表现不同。当然，兰陵王是做不出把他和藤丸立香私下交往的那些事情放到明面上来说的，迦勒底的从者里了解藤丸立香恶劣一面的也就只有少数那几个过于精明狡猾的从者，而看起来最合适交谈的虞美人……不，不管是历史还是成为英灵后一向沅芷澧兰的兰陵王都做不到把自己的情事拿出来和好友交流，就算是想想也让兰陵王有些脸红。

 

只可惜，接下来的动乱并没有留给兰陵王更多思考他和藤丸立香关系的余裕。

 

第六异闻带很快被探明，藤丸立香几乎是在目的地明确的当天就把自己关进了战备室派兵部将，连兰陵王和玛修都没能把这个固执的少年劝服。也是在年轻的御主对自己毫不留情的高压下，第六异闻带的攻略进度简直快得不可思议。

“哈！你这只会躲在女人身后的英雄大人，”碎裂的空想树前，失去了从者的贝利尔·古特疯狂地嘲讽着，“现在变成只会躲在像女人一样的从者身后了吗！哦对，你这三流魔术师一直是靠……！”

瞬间，那个叫嚣着的愉快杀人犯被射穿。

藤丸立香面无表情地收回了刚刚放出魔法的手指，让那个表情停留在最后一刻的惊恐的男人随着第六异闻带一起消失为尘埃。事已至此，藤丸立香已经连掩饰都懒得掩饰自己的无情和不屑，曾经因为他对敌人的优柔寡断没少被达芬奇和福尔摩斯，乃至Caster的吉尔伽美什唠叨，现在这个俨然脱胎换骨的少年御主反而让那些对他无数次说教的人噤声。

也不怪藤丸立香。少年御主从最开始被卷入人理保卫时就一直在被迫成长，两年多的时间过去，藤丸立香成长的不只是身高，而他某些个性的变化发展也被从者们用“成熟了”“长大了”“经历过沧桑了”这些形容词一概带过，连玛修都会为藤丸立香主动击杀对手的行为找借口。

“前辈只是压力太大了才克制不住，何况贝利尔·古特的行为也的确无法原谅……”这个以杀人为乐的魔术师在第六异闻带大肆开展着名为“人类狩猎”的活动，其场面的残忍度让跟随而来护卫御主的福尔摩斯也不禁摇头。

也许只有兰陵王知道藤丸立香是为什么大庭广众之下对贝利尔·古特痛下杀手。

即使同床共枕了多少个日夜，兰陵王仍然觉得自己不了解藤丸立香。

“立香？”第七异闻带的树海很安静，一到夜晚，密闭的森林吸收了所有的噪音，而被树海从外界隔开的这一方空间寂静得可怕，兰陵王就在他们扎营外的不远处找到了仰望星空的藤丸立香。

身着极地礼装的御主默默抬头注视着被错综复杂的树枝分割的天空，直到兰陵王在他身边站定，他才收回自己的目光，把注意力转到兰陵王身上，挑起一边眉毛示意他继续说。

兰陵王咬着下嘴唇，犹豫着怎么开口，反倒是藤丸立香看着他的神情了然地“啊”了一声，无奈地笑了笑。

“还有2天20小时48分46秒。”

“什么？”兰陵王从自己的沉思中回头。

“2天20小时48分46秒，”藤丸立香看着兰陵王不解的样子似乎被取悦了般，“是这个异闻带还会存在的时间。”

“到那时，”兰陵王咀嚼着藤丸立香放出的信息量，一字一顿地说，“你会，告诉我吧？”

指的什么不言而喻。

藤丸立香伸手环住兰陵王，用一种刻意放缓的、轻柔的力度梳理着兰陵王脑后的头发。“我会的，”半响，兰陵王听到藤丸立香在他耳边喃喃着，“我会的。”

 

那天晚上是他们有史以来做得最疯狂的一次。

 

兰陵王被压在御主脱下的极地礼装上，树海的植被茂密又因为魔力影响没有生命存在，草木堆垛成了带着清香的天然席梦思，头顶上是被分割的小块星空。起初兰陵王还担心会有同伴发现他们，但到后期也顾不上羞耻心和会被发现的罪恶感了——索性并没有谁过来找他们。

藤丸立香双手扣着兰陵王的胯骨，把自己粗热的性器硬塞进身下人的后穴里，用比以往都要快速的频率和幅度大力抽插。兰陵王在他猛烈的进攻下甚至有些发怵，身体自主紧紧缠上了藤丸立香的躯体，避免被顶得连呻吟都发不出来的自己飞出去。

穴口、肠道、乃至前列腺，无一例外被狠狠照顾过，窜上来的酥麻快感让兰陵王随即就交待出了第一次。而藤丸立香并没有减弱他对爱人的索求，大开大阖地操进兰陵王的身体，放肆地吸吮、啃咬着他的每一寸皮肤，让兰陵王产生一种自己会被藤丸立香拆吃入腹的错觉。

“够了……立香……要坏，要坏了……” 不知第几次被少年御主贯穿的时候，兰陵王终于带着哭腔叫喊出来。他能感觉到藤丸立香的那根东西在他的肚皮下是怎样驰骋着留下痕迹，他浑身湿粘得难受，汗液、肠液和精液沿着不同的线路从两人身上滑落。藤丸立香把兰陵王拉起来摆成跪趴的姿势，从后方再一次进入了他，同时双手玩弄起他已经红肿硬挺的乳头。

身下滴滴答答的水声和顺着血液蔓延的快感一起涌上来，最初被填满的不适已经完全变成了甜腻诱人的爱欲，兰陵王配合着藤丸立香的抽插扭着屁股严丝合缝地贴上身后炙热的身体，后穴吞吐吸放着爱人的性器，直到藤丸立香再次释放在他的身体里，兰陵王都没从这波澜壮阔的性欲风暴里缓过神来。

这场疯狂又漫无止境的性爱是何时结束的，兰陵王混沌的脑子已经记不得了。

大概是那天的最后一次，他靠在御主的怀里射出一些透明液体之后，藤丸立香把他平躺着放在铺在身下的衣物上，一边梳理着他的头发，一边像是自言自语地唤着他的名字。少年御主蔚蓝的眼眸和他头上的天空如出一辙，仿佛要把他吸进去，然而他疲惫的精神只容许他记住在晨光中那个少年最后的一幕。

长恭。少年逆着阳光对他做着口型。

他确定，藤丸立香哭了。

 

那天之后，兰陵王就被调回了迦勒底。这并不奇怪，兰陵王的宝具并不是攻击型宝具，在一众从者中也算不得实力最顶尖的一批，对于这种调动，包括兰陵王在内并没有人提出异议。

 

而兰陵王也万万没有想到，他满心期待着和爱人再次的重逢，变成了他把自己的剑推进了藤丸立香的胸腔。

 

再次拯救了世界的年轻御主似乎已经预料到了事情的发展。相比惊恐地看着自己沾满爱人鲜血的双手的兰陵王，藤丸立香的反应要淡定得多。

“别，咳，别怕……”金属贯穿了藤丸立香的左肺，估计破碎的肋骨已经戳进了肺泡。藤丸立香咳出了几口血弯下身，发现自己已经难以发声。

“立香，”兰陵王像是终于反应过来了自己做了些什么，上前几步想扶起藤丸立香，然而身体却被钉在了原地，“立香！”

汹涌的魔力从藤丸立香的身上爆发出来，因为魔力的影响，少年御主原本精神的短发以肉眼可见的速度增长。快被魔力把原本面目破坏的藤丸立香抬头望向似乎是想起了什么的兰陵王，有些欣慰又难过地笑了。

你终于做到了。兰陵王从少年的眼神里读到。

记忆汹涌地涌入脑海，使得兰陵王像个无措地孩子一样呼唤着藤丸立香的名字。

等等。

你还没有跟我解释清楚。

不要消失。

我不许你消失！

……

……

……

“立香！”

“我在？”身边及时传来了少年精神的回应。

兰陵王惊恐地看着自己的双手，没有鲜血；环顾四周，似乎是哪个小花园的树下；刚刚回应他声音的源头正坐在他的身边，瞪着清透的蓝色眸子关切地看着他。

“长恭，你做噩梦了吗？”藤丸立香有些担忧地抚上兰陵王冒冷汗的额头，兰陵王稍微瑟缩了一下，才迎上了少年温热的手。他才发现御主身着的是魔术协会的制服。

“立香，你，你还活着？”兰陵王艰难地发问。

藤丸立香像个普通的少年一样瞪大了眼睛，然后了然般点了点头，“长恭你还没从噩梦中清醒过来吧。”少年带着兰陵王记忆中少见的，纯粹善意的微笑，“昨天工作太晚了，的确最近修复历史的工作比较多啦……”

“差不多他们也该回来了，今天是卡多克他们组去执行任务，希望他没被奥菲莉亚唠叨什么吧。”少年站起身拍了拍身上的草屑，向兰陵王伸出了手。

“走吧长恭，我们去接他们。”

鬼使神差地，兰陵王向少年递出了自己的手。

 

。

。

。

。

。

 

“我不太明白，”福尔摩斯透过显示屏，探究地看着对面长相已经完全不同了的少年，“觉醒为人类恶，第Ⅶ兽的你，还会产生人类的感情吗？”

黑色长发的少年轻声嗤笑了一下，依旧专注着看屏幕里，藤丸立香和兰陵王无忧无虑的爱情生活。福尔摩斯也难得好耐性地等着面前少年的回答。

“如果把他也转化，现在的你能做到吧。”

“那他不会开心的。”少年终于舍得开口，“我们都是fiction里的人物，但是他不一样。”

福尔摩斯无所谓地耸耸肩，“你大概是我见过的最温情的人类恶，”

“在其他人类恶已被你清除，未来已经被你决定的情况下，还愿意陪你的小情人玩儿这种穿越时空的追跑打闹。”福尔摩斯又看了看那个始终没把目光从显示屏中的兰陵王离开的少年，放弃般挥了挥手，走出了曾经是战备室的观察室。

“是啊，就算是未来已经被决定了，他也仍然愿意舍弃一切，不惜成为敌人也要阻止我。”过了许久，藤丸立香——不，现在是掌管未来的人类恶，第Ⅶ兽，眷恋地抚摸上显示屏上兰陵王毫无阴霾的笑容。

“那我也要回应他。”另一只手抓紧了左胸前的衣服，兰陵王当时刺穿的伤口按理说应该消失不见，但第Ⅶ兽还是执拗地把那个伤痕留在了自己的身体上。

 

“至少，赐予你永远不会醒来的美梦。”

 

“我的心爱之人啊。”

 

在被烧却的时空里，第Ⅶ兽用自己最后来自于人类的情感，对着已经听不到的爱人，低声诉说着自己的爱意。

 

 

END

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

好的，这个故事完全讲清楚了，在之前《豢养》和《饿》两篇里留下的悬念都解释过了。

藤丸立香深爱着兰陵王，比他意识到的还要更爱。

我他妈又来宣传自己有病的爱情观了（x总之，希望大家吃得开心，如果能支持下我就更好了哈哈哈哈


End file.
